Elrios Academy
by WonderlandStar
Summary: Two siblings. A new town and school. Which one will last longer: the new students or the school? Unfortunately, everyone in the academy is doomed either way. Because both Ara and Aisha are determined to reunite with their friends, blow up a storm, and occasionally cause trouble. Mind you, it's only occasionally... So why does it happen all the time? Multiple pairings


**A/N: Yes, I know I know, highschool fics are more than cliché at this moment on the archive. **

**But... I'm more into developing characters (trying so hard not to make them too OOC) and adding humor so the plot can just... Rot. So.. yes, this is indeed a highschool fanfic, but I'll try my best to steer away from the dreaded repetitive plotlines. **

* * *

**Elrios Academy**  
**- Chapter 1- Boys Are Stupid**

"Aisha, get your butt over here and help me move these boxes!"

A high-pitched whine drifted toward her ears, coming from somewhere near the living room.

"But-but, _Sis_!" A mob of fluffy purple hair was sighted lying on the couch as Ara made her way over to her sister, stacked boxes in one hand. "That's what we hired those _movers_ for right?"

"Don't we need to help them?" she prodded her lazy sister with her foot, trying to get her to move. "I'm sure they'll be grateful."

"_Nononono_!" Aisha popped her head up from the couch, glaring profusely at her Asian sister. "I already unpacked all my clothes, my makeup, and cleaned the cobwebs out of my new room. If I do anything more, I'll die of-of-" she racked her head for any lethal diseases, "Dehydration!"

"Uh-huh," Ara stifled a laugh. The things her sister say to get out of work. Shaking her head, she hefted the boxes to her other hand as she ruffled Aisha's hair, "Just go pour yourself some water then."

"Wha-what?" Aisha couldn't believe her plan could be foiled so easily. She pouted, tugging on one of her pigtails while thinking: time to use another tactic.

"Sis," she fake-cried, fixing Ara a pitiful look complete with the famous puppy-eyes. "Don't you love me? I-I need to go outside and get some umm.. fresh air to uh... Get rid off this dehydration disease!"

Ara rolled her eyes, set the boxes on the dining table, and turned to go when Aisha bounded over and hugged her from behind. "Sis, _please_?"

Anyone with a brain could tell where this was going, Ara fondly thought.

"_Please, please, please, please_..."

"You'll probably get in trouble."

"...With a cherry on top?" Aisha finished, her chorus of pleas finally over. Then realizing what her sister said was true, she retorted, "It's not fair! Trouble comes to me, not the other way around."

With a roll of her eyes, she gave in.

"Alright, alright. But only if you promise to not-" Ara stopped and reworded what she was going to say, "-to _try_ not to get in trouble."

"I know, I know~!" The front door creaked open and she ran out before Ara could say anything else.

"Well... She'll figure out sooner or later that her pigtails are lopsided..." she murmured, giving a shrug of her shoulders. Turning her attention back onto task, she grimaced.

"Looks like I won't be done unpacking anytime soon."

Glancing around the room, she gave a nostalgic sigh. _So many memories of this house_... Before they had to move way.

"Father, have you been well?" she whispered, tilting her head upward toward the ceiling. "Mother, after ten years we're finally back... _Home_." Her soft voice echoed throughout the room and she could've sworn she heard a faint reply:

_"Welcome back."_

* * *

Aisha skipped merrily down the paved sidewalk, her pigtails trailing behind her like a silky cape. Unknown to her though, the left one was higher than the right.

_"Da, la, da, la~_," she hummed the Hunger Games theme song under her breath then switched into one of the songs, "Keep your eyes open..."

Even while singing, she made sure to check out the scenery. Being only four when she and her older sister had moved, she didn't remember much about the place she was born in.

A row of trees grew beside the sidewalk she walked on. The flowers on them were in full bloom, white petals fluttering down as a crisp spring breeze blew by. On the other side of it were rows of houses and trailers. Catching a velvety petal in the palm of her hand, she smiled at it. Dogwood, she thought, they were Dogwood flowers. She had still remembered them even though most of her childhood memories were-

**_THUMP!_**

"Fuck, not _again_!" Aisha heard a voice behind her exclaim. She turned around so abruptly to see what happened, she tripped over something, fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"Owowowowow!" she complained, wincing from the impact. "Wha-" Her words died out as she took in the scene before her.

Vegetables. Lots and lots of vegetables rolling around. On the _GROUND_.

"Shit, you okay?" A hand was shoved into her face which she gratefully accepted. The speaker kept talking as she was pulled to her feet, blabbering on and on about how sorry they were. Meeting them face-to-face, Aisha noted that whoever helped her up was quite a pretty lady, with long spiky apple-red hair and crimson red eyes.

"I'm_ so so so sorry_. My lazy-ass brother was supposed to be coming to help me with the groceries, but_ no_, he just had to be late and now what? When I get home-"

"Really, it's fine." Aisha hurriedly waved her hands in front of her face. "Here, let me help you pick these up."

"What? No, I-" Too late. Aisha was already picking up the carrots, celery, and humming up at storm.

"Carrot and celery come to me~!" she finished, straightening with a armful of now dusty vegetables. Tilting her head at the openmouthed red-haired lady, she asked, "Umm... Miss?"

"Elsa." The lady snapped her mouth closed and gave her a cheeky grin. "Just call me Elsa."

"Okay, Elsa," Aisha motioned toward the bundle of vegetables with her free hand. "Where do I put these?"

"My house is right over there," Elsa motioned toward a two-story brick house with her elbow. It didn't look like more than a few minutes away. "Could you help me take it there?"

"Sure~!"

As the two walked -correction needed: Elsa walked, Aisha skipped- toward their destination, they talked about random things no sane person would ever think about. It was a strange way of getting to know anyone, but Aisha always thought she was extra special by doing it that way.

"Hey, if a tomato is considered a fruit, then would ketchup be considered a smoothie?" Questions like these popped up more often than not when Aisha talked, but Elsa enjoyed them. To be honest, she needed something to do, even if it was just answering a random question.

"Yeah, I'll say it is." Aisha was pleasantly surprised when Elsa didn't just give her a strange look and say, _'No, we're not talking about this.'_ If her smile could get any bigger then hers just did.

In no time at all, they reached Elsa's house, laughing and joking.

**_SMASH!_**

The cheery girl blinked as the front door flew open and a guy with hair as red as the tomatoes she was holding stormed out.

"_Elsa!_ Who is that slut beside you? Is that _thing_ trying to get you to join the night club?"

Turning from his openmouthed sister, he glared at the vegetable-holding violet-eyed stranger with disgust and annoyance in his crimson eyes. Her lopsided pigtails confirmed his suspicions. She was probably manhandled before even meeting his sister.

"Go away_ slut_."

"Elsword!" His sister finally snapped, getting over her shock. "You were being a lazy-ass brother so Aisha had to help me carry-"

The guy, now known as Elsword, gave his sister a look of incredulity.

"You let her touch our groceries?" he interrupted, ignoring the furious expression that crossed Elsa's face. Taking a step forward, he snatched the vegetables from the slut and, at the same time, gave her a shove that knocked her to the ground.

"Go now. We don't want you here."

What he didn't expect was a fist coming his way.

"You are so stupid!" Aisha was shaking with unreleased anger. One punch wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. Who could blame her? After all, she had been called a slut, had been rudely talked about, and had been shoved. Raising her fist again, she yelled, "I'll show you what I do to people like you!"

"Wait!"

She froze at Elsa's call. "Wait? Why? This Tomato Boy needs to be punished by Magical Girl Aisha!"

"I'll take care of him." Elsa crossed her arms and sent her brother a nasty look. Jutting her head upwards toward the dark sky, she raised an eyebrow."Your family must be worried about you."

_Sis! How could she have forgotten about her older sister?_

"I really have to go now," Aisha bowed and gave her a thumbs-up, "Thanks for everything!" She was about to leave when she suddenly locked eyes with the Tomato Boy.  
"_You_," she hissed, her violet eyes flashing a dark promise. "Next time I'll see you, I will fireball your tomato porcupine hair."

With that said, she ran home, hoping that Ara wasn't too angry at her.

* * *

"Elsword..." Elsa grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles. "Why don't we have a_ little spar_?"

"Wait, Sis!" Elsword yelped as his older sister pulled him by his ear and toward the backyard.

Elsa paid him no mind. Casually throwing him a sword, she grabbed her own and threw her idiot of a brother on the ground where he landed in a heap.

"Sis, I was just trying to _help_-"

"Since my dear brother wanted to _protect_ me..." Elsa growled, "Let's see if he can protect himself from me!"

As soon as she finished, she lunged at Elsword, flames coating her sword.

"I'm going to beat you until you're black and blue!"

* * *

"Boys are so _STUPID_!" was the first thing Ara heard as Aisha burst into the house.

Ignoring what her sister said, she yelled back, "And where were _you_ this whole time?"

"Helping people," Aisha replied tersely, stalking into the dining room.

Setting a plateful of curry and white rice down in the table, Ara watched from the corner of her eye as her sister pulled out a chair and slumped into it.

"Stupid boy..." she heard her mutter.

Ara sat down with her own plate of food and began to eat, waiting for her sister to spill whatever was on her mind to her. Whenever Aisha got too angry, she can't keep her mouth shut, and everything comes spewing out.

Sure enough, after eating a few mouthfuls of curry, Aisha started to talk.

"So Sis," she began, stabbing a piece of chicken viciously with her fork. "Today I met an awesome person and helped her with her groceries. Then..." Aisha's eyes suddenly filled with murderous intent and her plastic fork snapped in half. "Her brother came out and _called me a slut_!"

"Wait, he called you a _what_?" Ara asked, not believing her ears. Her sister does wear a miniskirt and show a bit of cleavage, but to be considered a slut? ...She supposed their neighbors had some high standards.

"A slut," Aisha answered grimly. Standing up to get another fork, she pointed it at her older sister with determination blazing in her eyes.

"Sis, if I ever see him again, will you help me beat him up?"

Ara stared blankly at her sister. For all she knew, that boy could be homeschooled and Aisha would never met him again. _What was the use?_

"Sure, sure." Not caring too much about it, she asked about something else. "Aisha, why are your hands skinned?"

Her sister blinked and stared at her own hands, just now realizing her own injury.

"I guess it was when the Tomato Boy shoved me..." With a shrug, Aisha went back to eating, not noticing her sister getting up and leaving the table.

"Aisha, come here."

She scowled at not being able to finish her dinner and reluctantly stood up, turning to face her sister.

"Sis, what do you- _No, stay away from me! Stay **AWAY**!"_

Who could blame her? Her sister was holding a bottle of HYDROPEROXIDE and a cotton SWAB.

She gulped loudly as she mentally calculated: **HYDROPEROXIDE + SWAB = PAIN**

"Aisha," her demonic sister advanced toward her, already dipping the cotton swab in the hydroperoxide. "Aisha, it's just going to sting a little bit..."

"Nononono- _NOOOOO_!"

* * *

She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Tomorrow both she and her sister would have to attend their first day of school. Then she could meet her childhood friends again... It has been ten years since she had last seen them...

Giving up on sleep, Ara stood, brushing her fingers through her tangled long black hair. Even parted and tied in two sections, her hair always required high maintenance in the morning.

Stretching, she opened the window and enjoyed the breeze, basking in the light of the full moon. With a content smile, she peered into the forest behind her house, hoping to spot a deer. Her smile wavered as she caught sight of something else.

A shadow of a person, strolling around like they owned the place.

Eyes narrowed, Ara jumped out of her window and dashed toward the trees. No one lives back there, so what were they doing? Bonfire? Ghost-hunting? Or even worse, a gang meeting?

Hiding behind a tree, she poked her head out to see whoever she was following. Only to freeze as a hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Who are you? This is _my_ property," a deep voice growled.

Ara looked up and gasped. Violet eyes, much like her sister's but containing none of their warmth, pierced her own. Silver hair shone brightly in the moonlight, giving him an ethereal glow. One could almost call him handsome, if not for the cold, calculating eyes and the scar that marred his face.

Wincing when he tightened his grip, she gave him a sheepish-look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your property-"

"Liar," he cut her off. "Everyone knows this place belongs to me."

She twitched. In offering an apology, she had intended to leave immediately. _But now?_

_To hell with this guy._

"I don't lie." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And I do not believe you." He started to pull her deeper into the forest. "You are going to be coming with me."

_That did it._

Fists clenched, she shoved him off of her and punched him squarely in the eye. _Who did he think he is? He may be the owner of this property, but he didn't have to be so rude!_

"I didn't know," she snapped as he clutched his eye in pain. "And hell will freeze over if I ever come back here."

"You will pay for this," he hissed. He hand started toward his coat pocket, obviously searching for something.

Gold clashed furiously with violet.

"I don't care." With that said, she quickly stomped on his foot, gave him a angry glower, and stormed right back home.

"Aisha was right..." Ara muttered as she climbed through her window. "Boys are so fucking _stupid_."

* * *

**A/N: Confession time~!**

**This story is kind of like a collaboration between Li (Vahlite to you guys) and I. We don't go to the same school, but she lives close to me. We don't often hang out because she is always worried about school and work, so when we do... This chapter was the result ^^;;**

**To the readers of my other fanfics, Program: Unknown will be out in 2 weeks (Because I'm such a lazy person OwO;;).**

**Also... Um... Hao2saythis... I need a beta-reader? Not that I'm too lazy to ask someone in the beta-reading section, but I'm kind of scared. I know the worst they can say is no but... Still, I don't like bothering people...**

**Question time: Can you guess the classes?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be thrilled if you review~ **


End file.
